


Trying to Forget

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [63]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fear, Genderbending, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl doesn't want to think about what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Forget

It was nearly one in the morning when Prowl walked up to her manor's front door. Quietly and slowly, she opened the door and peeked inside. There were a few candles lit, no doubt left for her so when she came home, she wasn't stumbling through the dark. With none of her ogre servants in sight, the colonel let out a breath of relief and slipped inside, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Prowl hated being at home. For the past couple weeks, she would avoid going back altogether, preferring to stay in her office in the castle and sleep there if she could. The couch was comfortable enough and she had access to a bath and food. It wasn't too bad of a place to crash.

But she couldn't stay at the office forever. She didn't need people talking and gossiping and spreading rumors about her. Things were hectic enough for her as it was. She still waited until it was really late before she went back home though. She just couldn't stand being around... them.

They knew better than to get near her. Sometimes they would feel brave and try to talk to her, but one quick murderous glare was enough to get them to back off. But she could always feel her ogre servants stare at her. Wanting to talk to her. Wanting her to rely on them. Wanting her to be with them...

But they messed that up. They had had a good relationship before. Where she didn't mind being their mistress and letting them do things for her. Sure, they could be overbearing at times, but she didn't completely hate it. That was just how they wanted to show their loyality and love for her...

Until she had made them angry. Until they decided to show her just how much they loved her.

Thinking about what they did made her blood boil. After they finished, instead of murdering them, she just... cried. Cried like some weak, pathetic child and screamed at them to leave her alone. And even after she had cried, got it out of her system, when she had seen them in the kitchen the next morning... That murderous feeling didn't come. Anger, definitely, but no intentions to kill.

Just fear telling her to get out of the house as fast as she could.

She had no idea if they would do it again or not. They seemed remorseful for their actions, having apologized whenever they got the chance, but... she couldn't be alone with them. She didn't want to be alone with them. And what made it worse was that she couldn't just kick them out. She had been assigned to be their keeper, to make sure they didn't cause trouble so long as they stayed in the human kingdom.

And she couldn't just ask for her commanding officers to move them. They would want an explanation, especially since she had been fine with them living with her for over a year now. If they found out what they did to her, the ogres would probably be executed. And that wouldn't do them any favors with the tensions between them and ogre kingdoms.

And some stupid part of her didn't want them to be executed. Even though they had done that to her, she didn't want them to die... She just didn't want to be around them. Maybe never again. Or at least not for a very long time.

Prowl took off her coat and hug it up on one of the racks. She made her way around the room, blowing out the candles before making her way to the stairs. Primus, how she just wanted to get to bed and sleep already... It had been a long day and she just wanted to get to bed. She would take a bath tomorrow morning.

Just as she reached the top of the stairs, she heard a creek come from the left, causing her to turn. She tensed up when she saw Scrapper standing there, staring at her with wide eyes. Right, even when she did come home, she made sure to avoid them at all costs. They hardly ever saw each other nowadays.

"W-Welcome back, Mistress..."

She didn't respond, her heart starting to beat wildly in her chest. Turning away from him, she growled out, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I-I... I only needed some water."

Silence soon followed, Scrapper shifting nervously on his feet. Prowl could tell he wanted to keep talking, but she wasn't in the mood for it. She just wanted to get to bed. To get away from him.

She suddenly started walking towards her bedroom, much to Scrapper's surprise. But fortunately for her, he didn't chase after her. Though she could still feel his eyes against her back. Damn it, even when she wanted nothing to do with him or his stupid brothers, they always followed her. Watched over her. In case they had to protect her.

Even though they couldn't protect her from themselves, selfish bastards.

Just as she reached her door, opening it up, he called out, "Good night, Mistress."

She pretended not to hear it, quickly opening her door before slamming it shut. With a heavy breath, she locked the door before leaning against it, resting her head in her hand.

Why? Why did things have to become like this? She just wanted things to go back to the way they were, but... that was such wishful thinking. They couldn't go back. How was she supposed to forgive them when she couldn't even stand being near them? Even now... She had to lock her door whenever she was home. Her mind and heart wouldn't settle if she didn't lock her door at night. It was as if she were afraid. Afraid they would come into her room again and... and...

Prowl's hand balled into a fist as she slammed it against the door. Damn it, she didn't want to think about it anymore. It wasn't important... She would eventually get over this and things would carry on. Maybe not like they did before, but they would get better. Just not now.

With a frustrated sigh, she kicked off her boots and quickly stripped out of her clothes. Then she put on her night tunic and crawled into bed, snuggling under the covers as best as she could. She just needed to forget about everything and go to sleep. It would be fine once she finally fell asleep...

Though her dreams sometimes wouldn't let her forget either. 


End file.
